Individuals often seek to attain fitness goals. However, maintaining disciplined work out regimens is often difficult due to sickness, work interruptions and various other changes in circumstance. In addition, individuals may not necessarily have workouts designed to meet their fitness goals. As a result, the fitness goals of an individual are often difficult to reach.